Why Do You Run?
by GleekingSam
Summary: Follows the anime series. Juliet is running away from Romeo on the streets of Neo Verona. Will he catch up to her? Or is she too quick? One-shot.


**Too much love is not necessarily a good thing.**

Her pace was quick. Juliet was running down the streets of Neo Verona, looking for a place to hide. This was the third time it had happened. She and Romeo had met again coincidentally, both surprised by one's appearance. She did not know why, but every time their eyes met, it was like all her senses shut down. Nothing but his piercing green eyes and stunning dark blue hair that she could see. It was almost like the stars wanted them to find each other. _Wanted_ them to fall in love.

"Juliet!" The faint cry of Romeo echoed throughout the city walls. She wanted to stop. She wanted to be with him. But… but…

After what seemed like a while, Juliet collapsed suddenly, in need of a catch of breath. Her long and silky hair made her body rise up in temperature slighty. She didn't know where she was.

All she could think about was if Romeo had given up searching for her once more. It was difficult to not think of him nowadays. Every moment of her breathing seemed to possess a thought of Romeo. Juliet wondered if she was being ridiculous. Love could sometimes be painful. Especially if you come from the Capulets and the Montegues.

Still breathing heavily, Juliet heard the sound of small footsteps on the pavement. "Ju- Juliet…"

The way he said her name. It made her sigh in happiness.

Juliet finally looked up, and there he was, standing in front of her. The wind blew strands of hair out of her face as she could see his more clearly.

She couldn't speak. It was like when she saw him, all of her fear went away. Far away. And then – he smiled. Oh, that smile was magic. It made her feel whole again.

But then Romeo's smile faded. "Ah, Juliet, are you well? You look below par. All that running must have made you dizzy."

His voice was velvet. His voice is as calming as anything. And when she closed her eyes, everything became better and all Juliet can hear is the sweet and deep notes falling from his mouth and twisting into her ears.

"Romeo, I-" Juliet begun to say something, but was distracted by the pain of her cramping leg from squatting too much.

Her eyes shut briefly and she fell over lightly, her arms dangling in front of her.

She heard her love gasp, and he immediately rushed to her aid. "Are you hurt?" Romeo was now touching her shoulder and his breath tickled her neck.

In what seemed like a long time, Juliet smiled greatly. "I just lost my balance. I'm fine."

She looked up at him quickly and she could sense his concern. Very carefully, she moved her body so she was almost pressed up against him. Juliet swallowed and even that sounded like a drum to her, since it was dead silent in Neo Verona.

Finally, Romeo moved closer so they were touching foreheads. Then his hands went swiftly round her waist and pulled her into a deep hug.

"I'm so grateful to hear your voice. It's beautiful. Juliet – you're beautiful." They were not looking at each other, but they both could feel the comfort and warmth in each other's embrace.

Romeo released his grip on her faintly and they were now face to face. Almost lips to lips.

"Why do you run Juliet?"He whispered. It was a simple question. Juliet would imagine he was looking for a simple answer. But their _love_ was not so simple.

Her face softened as she paid close attention to his face. "I-I'm sorry. I suppose this is too painful of a burden for me to bare. I thought that maybe if I ran… I could love you less." Tears started to stream down Juliet's face as she clutched onto Romeo's shirt tighter. "But I don't. In fact, I think I may love you even more."

Now she couldn't even look at him. She went all shades of red as she continued to weep. But Romeo gave a one-sided smile and cupped the top of her chin with his fingers. Juliet's eyes grew wider as she looked into his eyes once more.

"No one loves you more than I, Juliet. We are destined to be together. I know that now."

She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold in more tears. "But…"

"Please Juliet." He put a finger to her lips. "In all my life, I would never think I'd be as lucky as to fall in love with someone like you. I thought that it mattered what people said, and what others thought. Then I realized the only thing that matters is that you… you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way."

She froze. That was the first time anybody ever said such passionate things to her. Without thinking, her hand came up to gently touch his cheek. Juliet smiled at her Romeo, and once again their foreheads met. "Romeo… I love you. So much. I-"

She didn't have time for more words, because his hands rested on her back and his lips met hers. Juliet felt like her heart would burst with love. The same went for Romeo. No matter what, they would always be together. United as one – forever in eternity.

**Too much love is not necessarily a bad thing.**

**-----**

**(A/N): **I just had to write a one-shot for this anime. I watched all 24 eps for the first time yesterday, and I admit I cried like a baby

Gotta say, the anime is very different from the play. Question: Which did you like the best? Anime or play? And why.

Oh, and there is also a Friends reference in here! I couldn't resist. Virtual hugs to whoever guesses it.


End file.
